<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unashamed by madamewriterofwrongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408537">Unashamed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs'>madamewriterofwrongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Husbands who flirt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, outside perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they're married, doesn't mean they'll stop flirting with each other.</p><p>A series of times Buck and Eddie flirt with each other and get in trouble for it. </p><p>Updates daily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chimney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts">elisela</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this whole story started out as <a href="https://dillonsimmonds.tumblr.com/post/184748332189/if-buddie-was-written-by-people-with-braincells">this post</a>. Which then turned into <a href="https://madamewriterofwrongs.tumblr.com/post/622427954778079232/unashamed-911buddie-words-900-inspired-by-this">this short fic</a>. Then Eli suggested a few more scenarios in which they would be idiots together.</p><p>And here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started innocently enough and, as most things did, began at the station during a bit of down time.</p><p>Evan Buckley had been head over heels in love with Eddie Diaz for as long anyone working there could remember. Even if they’d called it friendship, there was still a spark of love that bonded the boys together. Buck would follow Eddie around like a puppy, wagging his tail, always seeking approval. It would have been adorable, if it hadn’t become so annoying. Not that Eddie was any better, showing off just to get Buck’s attention, and mercilessly teasing like he was trying to pull his pigtails at recess. From day one (well, day two, if anyone wanted to count the shift where Buck felt territorial about the new blood – and even then, an argument could be made for Buck being heavily in denial of his feelings), those two had it bad for each other.</p><p>That didn’t change once they got married.</p><p>In fact, it sort of got worse. They were still attached at the hip and annoyingly adorable, except now they were aware of it. They knew how sappy and in love they could be, how much they were allowed to get away with at work (after Bobby had ordered them to sanitize the couches even though NOTHING HAD HAPPENED – Buck swears) and they took full advantage.</p><p>According to Buck: “Why would anything change just because we got married?”</p><p>According to Eddie: “We’re married, but we’re not dead.”</p><p>Buck frequently poured sugary sweet compliments over Eddie whenever he did anything remotely nice.</p><p>Eddie would walk past Buck while he was rolling hoses and just slap his ass, because he could.</p><p>Then Buck would tackle him on the couches and kiss him senseless (even though Hen WAS sitting there).</p><p>And Eddie would whisper ‘I love you’s and variations of the concept while they ate dinner, for anyone to hear.</p><p>For the most part, they kept everything PG-13, but it didn’t stop them from becoming somewhat insufferable in a really sweet way. Chimney and Hen would frequently role their eyes and make snarky but necessary commentary, while most of the others just laughed it off and avoided being near them when they were cuddled close; because what else could be done when they were <em>always</em> like that?</p><p>Even the littlest things would spark a sappy moment between them. And Chimney was getting a little tired of how predictable it had become. When Eddie got up to use the washroom after dinner, he knew that the moment Eddie was out of sight, Buck would be up and refilling their empty coffee cups before his husband returned. He’d once said something about doing it just to see him smile, and Chimney was ready to gag.</p><p>He and Maddie hadn’t been that disgustingly sweet when they’d first started together, right?</p><p>As predicted, Buck was up and back with his husband’s cup in perfect sync with Eddie’s return and, as predicted, Eddie’s pleased smile was obvious from outer space.</p><p>“If you’re not careful, someone’s going to marry you” he muttered into his fresh cup.</p><p>Buck gave an amused chuckle. “What’s that now?”</p><p>“I said if you keep this up, I’m going to have to marry you.” Eddie sent him a heated look and Chimney recoiled slightly, immediately concerned whether they remembered they were not alone.</p><p>The way Buck leaned into Eddie – biting his lip, eyes shining bright – told him that no, the boys did not, in fact, remember that they were still surrounded by coworkers. “So, if I asked if you were free tonight?”</p><p>“I’d say let’s wait until my husband goes to bed.”</p><p>Okay, that was new. Normally Eddie would just kiss him if they were that close, and say something like ‘it’s a date’. At least they were changing it up. In a really…weird…off-kilter way. Didn’t make their flirting any less annoying. But at least it was over for the time being. They could all go back to their lives and let the boys continue their inexplicable mating ritual. Nothing would come of this very bizarre pick-up line, and Chimney could get back to discussing the best sequels of all time (because Graham was wrong, The Godfather II was not better than The Empire Strikes Back, they were great in different ways). Buck and Eddie would continue to be as exasperatingly in love as always.</p><p>In reality, their one wayward interaction was a sign of the coming apocalypse.</p><p>Apparently, they <em>loved</em> pretending that they were having an affair – Hen referred to it as ‘sick and wrong on so many levels’ – but it seemed to make them happy so, as with everything to do with the Buckley-Diazs, they left well enough alone. Their flirting continued, never unprofessional, just quickly losing its appeal for the others to watch. Chimney had long since stopped texting Maddie whenever they said or did something particularly sappy, and no one paid any mind when Buck would sit on Eddie’s lap on the rare times there weren’t enough chairs at the dinner table.</p><p>They worked well as a team and had found a way to compartmentalize their worry for each other (well, Eddie had, Buck was still working on it – actually Eddie wasn’t very good at it either). No one could object to their staying partners or the little things they did to keep their marriage alive.</p><p>Except when someone would walk past them while they restocked the truck and overheard the strangest conversations.</p><p>“Hmm, you say you’re a married man, but I don’t see a ring.”</p><p>“That’s because my husband likes to keep them in a drawer and only bring them out for special occasions. Something about ‘keeping our fingers intact while we’re at work’.”</p><p>“I do like your fingers.”</p><p>Chimney (why was it always Chimney? Could he not catch a break once in a while?) would powerwalk across the station until he was out of earshot of the lovebirds and their strange addiction with pretending they weren’t happily married to each other.</p><p>But over time, even their unusual antics faded into the background of station life.</p><p>For them, anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cindy on a Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cindy had not expected her day to go this way. She was supposed to be across town, presenting her proposal for the new store opening, but instead, she was climbing out of an overturned bus after being trapped by a bar for the past thirty minutes.</p><p>Everything was sort of hazy, just a dull pain. Maybe she was favoring her left leg a little more, but she was too confused to really notice. The world outside of the bus wasn’t any less disorienting. Flashing lights, sirens and shouts, and so many people running back and forth to make sure everyone got to safety. And guiding her away from the wreckage were two gorgeous firefighters that she would have taken the time to appreciate, if her head weren’t still throbbing.</p><p>She let herself be sat on the pavement where one of them shone and light in her eyes and the other one held her hand when she stumbled on her right leg.</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay.” He assured her. “Hen here’s going to take real good care of you.” The other firefighter (Hen) asked permission to look for injuries and she vaguely nodded but her eyes were glued to her right leg.</p><p>Oh god, was it broken? Would she be able to walk again? Why hadn’t she taken a ride share to work?</p><p>“What’s your name, sweetie?” Hen asked her. Her voice was so soothing, Cindy felt herself relaxing instinctually. They were very good at their jobs.</p><p>“Cindy. Cindy Kratz.”</p><p>“Hi Cindy, nothing appears to be broken, but I understand you were pinned down by a broken beam for some time. I would like to get you to the hospital to make sure everything’s alright.”</p><p>“Oh, okay” she nodded. At least her leg was spared.</p><p>But Hen continued on. “Now, because of the nature of the accident, there aren’t currently enough ambulances to transport everyone at once. Because you’re not in any immediate danger, I’ll give you an option. We can add you to the current group headed to Mercy General – it’ll be very cramped but you’ll be the second wave of patients – or you can wait for an ambulance when another one arrives in about five minutes.”</p><p>Did she cram into the back of an already stress-filled ambulance just to get to the head of the line, or did she wait at the scene of a horrific accident from which she escaped relatively unscathed?</p><p>“I’ll wait.”</p><p>Hen smiled at her kindly and patted her shoulder. “Alright. We’re going to wrap your leg for you, try to clean up some of the blood, and then Buck here will wait with you until they arrive.”</p><p>So that was his name. She looked to Buck who was busy unpacking a medical kit.</p><p>“We need more gauze.” He informed Hen who immediately raised her hand to grab someone else’s attention. Buck looked to where Hen was waving and smiled.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about.” He informed her. “See that hot firefighter making his way over here? He’s going to make sure you’re well taken care of.” Cindy caught herself blushing at his unintentional innuendo and turned her focus to the man they were referring to.</p><p>Dark hair, dark eyes, and a wall of lean muscle.</p><p>Did all the firefighters at this station walk off of a TV set?</p><p>“He is kinda hot, isn’t he.”</p><p>Buck seemed to puff his chest with pride but she caught Hen rolling her eyes and giving a little snort as she muttered “please” under her breath.</p><p>He just shook his head and scolded the other firefighter “Don’t be rude, Hen. Cindy clearly has excellent taste.” She didn’t want to get in the middle of whatever this discussion was becoming, but she also found that the more she focused on their banter, the less she worried about how much the hospital bill was going to be.</p><p>Buck kept talking. “I couldn’t agree with you more, Cindy. Eddie is so cute. And he’s nice too, you know? Like, genuinely a nice guy. Those are hard to find.” The way he was practically gushing about this Eddie guy made her wonder about the nature of their relationship. It was kind of cute to see this grown man blush. “And he’s smart; like clinical and strategic and his work ethic is crazy. He’s sweet and kind and nice and smart. And on top of that, he has abs you could just lick.”</p><p>She choked on her own spit at the wistful way he sighed about Eddie’s abs. There was definitely something going on between them. Or that man was seriously pining for his co-worker.</p><p>“I’m definitely gonna take him home tonight.” Buck resolved.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re not dating?”</p><p>“No.” He was quick to shake his head but Hen shot him a warning look that Cindy just barely caught.</p><p>“Buck” the woman warned, making Cindy more confused.</p><p>“What? I was just answering her question.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Hen rolled her eyes again but continued to clean Cindy’s leg. She barely noticed the antiseptic wipes stinging her skin.</p><p>Buck waved her off, turning his attention back to Cindy. “Ignore her, she’s just jealous.”</p><p>“The only person I’m jealous of is Chimney who is all the way over there and doesn’t have to listen to your nonsense.”</p><p>Before she could contemplate who ‘Chimney’ was, Hen was standing to leave as the object of their discussion approached.</p><p>They seemed to tag out as Eddie approached with more medical supplies and replaced Hen at her right side. With a brief smile, he began to bandage her arms and legs with medical precision. All the while, Buck had a dopey grin on his face.</p><p>Definitely pining.</p><p>“Hey Eddie, what do you say you come back to my place tonight.”</p><p>Cindy looked over in shock, matching Eddie’s expression of disbelief. She would forever admire Buck’s brazen attitude – and also the way Eddie never stopped in his work even as he narrowed his eyes. “A little bold there, don’t you think?”</p><p>Buck shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I know what I want.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Eddie’s expression shifted to one of dark interest and Cindy had the distinct feeling that she was suddenly invading their privacy by watching their interaction.</p><p>“Yup.” Buck was still smiling, bright and casual. “I was just telling Cindy here that I wanted to take the hot firefighter home with me tonight.”</p><p>Why did he have to bring her into this? Whatever this was. She’d never been witness to someone asking their co-working to come home with them while they were in the middle of treating an injured woman (not that she was very injured).</p><p>Some morbidly curious part of her, wanted to watch Eddie’s expression, though. She knew what Buck wanted, he was not hiding it, but what would Eddie do?</p><p>She was not expecting his face to turn into something offended and downright scandalized. If he’d been wearing pearls, he would have clutched them. “Buck, I’m surprised at you. I am a happily married man.” Oh damn. She was so focused on sympathizing with Buck that she nearly missed Eddie wink a moment later and grin mischievously. “I’ll see you at 8.”</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Did Buck just?</p><p>Did Eddie just?</p><p>What was she supposed to say after that?</p><p>She thought she was witnessing two colleagues flirting, not planning their affair at work. In front of people. Was that a thing people did now? Cindy prided herself on not being openly judgemental and saving her scrutiny for the privacy of her girls’ nights, but she had a lot of questions. The first one being:</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Buck and Eddie both snapped their attention to her, clearly having forgotten that she was there. Eddie’s entire face went slack as he floundered for words. Buck, was quicker at regaining his senses apparently and raised his hands in defence.</p><p>“Eddie’s my husband.”</p><p>“Oh” she absently replied, letting his words sink in. So, when he’d been talking about taking him home, he’d been talking about their home. When Eddie said he was a married man, he was married to Buck. They really were flirting.</p><p>“Aw. That’s actually kind of adorable that you guys are flirting with each other even after you’re married.” Even if it was really weird and her heart had stopped beating for a second. This was something she could judge when she went out for drinks with the girls tomorrow night. This was now a fun story and not scandalous gossip – although, that would have also been fun. Now, properly bandaged and ready to go, Cindy found herself stuck sitting at the side of the road between the two men for the last minute of her adventure; stealing longing, heated glances between packing up their equipment, forgetting once again, that Cindy was there.</p><p>She had never been so grateful to see an ambulance pull up in her life. There was sweet; and there was whatever Buck and Eddie were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thomas the New Recruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas Rahman had wanted to be a firefighter since he was saved from a housefire at the age of seven. The man who’d rescued him had been tall and kind and seemed impervious to the surrounding inferno. He was a hero.</p><p>When he turned 18, he signed up for the Los Angeles Firefighter Academy and put his entire being into becoming the best of his graduating class. He came in second but he was proud of himself nonetheless. When he was assigned to the 118, he’d excitedly called his mother and she’d warned him to be careful but that she was so proud of him.</p><p>Walking into the station for the first time made him a little giddy. The trucks were so much bigger when they weren’t speeding down the freeway, and everything had a fresh shine to it; like they’d polished up just for his arrival. Around him, his future colleagues passed him by, some smiling or nodding, most too caught up in their new task to take much notice. But he noticed them.</p><p>The way they worked in pairs, a cohesive unit, to stock equipment; the way they laughed and joked while performing the most menial of tasks. The consistent bustle of activity was overwhelming and yet calming. It felt like coming home.</p><p>Locating his captain was an easy enough task, the door to his office was clearly labelled. Bobby Nash seemed tall and kind and welcomed him without condition. After a few instructions, he offered to give him a quick tour of the facilities and introduce him to some of the crew he’d hopefully be spending the next 40 years with.</p><p>The rest of the team seemed to have the same friendly attitude, and shook his hand whenever Captain Nash (Bobby, he liked to be called Bobby) introduced him. Some of them had strange nicknames but it made them easy to remember. When he’d asked why one of them was named ‘Chimney’, he’d gotten the distinct impression that they thought he was too young to understand. Otherwise, everyone was open and welcoming.</p><p>The 118 was definitely the place to be.</p><p>There was one odd thing.</p><p>Well, not odd.</p><p>Maybe he was just imagining things.</p><p>The ones named Buck and Eddie seemed awfully close. He hadn’t had a chance to speak with them much but whenever he happened to glance over at them, they were always sitting next to each other, whispering or smiling or enjoying a comfortable silence. On the one call he got to attend halfway through his shift, he noticed how well they worked together – almost not even having to speak. This being his first day, it wasn’t exactly his place to ask about anyone’s personal lives, but he did wonder.</p><p>Were co-workers allowed to date? He hadn’t thought to check if it was in the policy manual, but he remembered hearing something about House Discretion. Maybe Bobby was okay with people dating. Either way, it wasn’t any of his business.</p><p>Nearing the end of his first shift, he was tasked with inventorying the newest shipment of supplies and restocking the trucks – a simple enough task and a great way to show his captain his work ethic.</p><p>He was loading the last oxygen canister onto the last truck when he heard the sounds of rustling and laughter ahead of him. Out of sheer curiosity, he slowed his pace and listened in.</p><p>“Buck, our shift is over, we can get out of here.” He recognized Eddie’s voice but not the cadence of it.</p><p>“I think I’ve been very good about keeping my hands off of you all day. Don’t I deserve some sort of reward?”</p><p>Thomas blushed when he put the pieces together, standing frozen at the edge of the truck. On one hand, he wanted to finish with his task and get on with his day; on the other hand, he was afraid of what he’d see if he peered around the corner.</p><p>He knew there was something going on between Buck and Eddie. That didn’t mean he wanted to see that confirmation – as it was, it might take him a day or two to get the sound of Eddie’s low (distinctly seductive) chuckle out of his head.</p><p>“You’ve been very good, and I’ll be sure to reward you <em>after</em> we leave our place of work.” Eddie’s voice was not the stern, commanding one he’d heard on the call. Clearly, he wasn’t in a hurry to stop…whatever Buck was doing.</p><p>“But you like sneaking around.”</p><p>More weighted silence and more rustling of clothes, made Thomas tense. But not as tense as hearing Eddie’s words.</p><p>“Buck, stop, I have to go pick up my son before my husband gets home.”</p><p>Thomas cursed a little too loudly when the container he’d been holding slipped out of his hands in his haste to retreat. Any thoughts of self-preservation via fleeing for his life were overshadowed by the pain creeping up his leg. He hissed in pain, using the truck as support to keep his weight off of his quickly swelling right foot.</p><p>What a way to end his first shift.</p><p>“Thomas, are you okay?” Of course, his antics had summoned the two men he’d been attempting to hide from. He couldn’t restrain his grimace when Eddie dropped to his knees to examine the injury. The probationary firefighter tried not to notice how unruly Eddie’s hair looked, or how Buck’s shirt hadn’t been unbuttoned that much when he’d gotten changed earlier. At least Thomas could be glad that he’d followed his instincts and <em>not</em> walked in on them.</p><p>“Just a little clumsy.” He managed to choke out with a weak chuckle that was distinctly less seductive than the one he’d heard earlier.</p><p>While Buck retrieved the rolling canister and placed it beside him, Eddie tested his ankle a few times, moving and pressing until he was satisfied. “Good news is, you didn’t break anything on your first day” he assured with a smile. “Bad news is, it’s probably gonna hurt like hell for a few days. I’d give Bobby a heads up then grab an ice pack from the freezer.”</p><p>With a friendly pat on the back from both men, Thomas watched them walk back around the truck and (thankfully) out the door completely.</p><p>Now, Thomas thought of himself as a fair person. He tried not to judge a person’s actions without context and wanted to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. What people did outside of work was their business and none of his.</p><p>But those two were definitely having an affair.</p><p>Either they were very good at hiding it – although, considering he’d found them on his first day, that wasn’t likely – or it had been going on for so long that no one at the station cared. Maybe Eddie wasn’t happy in his marriage? He’d mentioned picking up his son, maybe it was some sort of open arrangement where he stayed married for the sake of the child but weren’t sleeping together. That was possible.</p><p>He knew – <em>he knew</em> – it wasn’t any of his business, but part of getting the lay of the land was understanding what sort of people he would be working with. Maybe, if he just casually brought it up to Bobby while he was telling him about his (still throbbing) foot, he’d get more information that would put his curiosity to rest.</p><p>He could do that; casually ask his boss if his coworkers were having an affair. Easy.</p><p>Walking out of Bobby’s office ten minutes later, Thomas had a new found respect for the patience and willpower of the other members of the 118. If they could put up with Buck and Eddie (and their married ways), they could put up with anything he might do down the line – not that he was planning on making trouble, but accidents happen.</p><p>Still, there was something endearing about how openly affectionate the two of them were after all the time they’d been together. When he’d explained the situation to Bobby, he’d sighed and apologized on their behalf and promised that they would finish taking inventory when they returned the next morning.</p><p>When he’d hobbled upstairs to grab an ice pack from the freezer, there was already one waiting for him on the counter.</p><p>Hen smiled at him but went back to her book without saying a word.</p><p>He was definitely in the right place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anna at the Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mid-day coffee rush always attracted a bizarre crowd. At 3pm, the only people coming in for their caffeine fix were the regulars who were ordering their fourth cup of the day, and the people with crazy schedules who were likely just rolling out of bed. They were a lot nicer than the 5am crowd and less concerning than the 9pm stragglers, but bizarre nonetheless.</p><p>Once the majority of the customers were gone, Anna was able to relax for a few hours; restock, clean equipment, sanitize the bathroom (again), and do a little more people watching than she normally got to when her only interactions with them involved reaching over a counter and hoping they say ‘thank you’. She couldn’t exactly stop them for a chat, but when things were dead like this, she could watch more of their journey – wonder what their lives were like outside of the confines of the caffeine prison.</p><p>The two men walking in, for example.</p><p>They were both tall and muscular and not in a vanity way. They used those muscles for something. Maybe firefighters? They were certainly hot enough for it. They were walking close together, smiling about something the blond one was whispering to the brunet. Good friends or lovers. When the shorter man nuzzled his cheek as they approached the counter, she amended her assessment.</p><p>Another nice thing about the quiet times (beyond, actually being allowed to breathe) was that she could hear whoever was ordering and start preparing their drinks before anything was even rung up. The men (definitely in a romantic relationship by they way they were pressed against each other) made their way over to her station to pick up their orders and she gave her best ‘please tip me but you actually seem nice’ smile, while she worked.</p><p>She was so caught up in pouring her concoction just to the lip of the mug, that she nearly jumped when a sigh came from across the counter. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the blond one slip a hand into his partner’s back pocket and smirk.</p><p>“It must be so frustrating.” The other man raised an eyebrow in question. “Having a husband who’s hotter than you.”</p><p>Anna kept her reaction to a series of confused and amused facial expressions. What a strange compliment to give yourself, she thought – because, obviously they were married. But his husband didn’t seem to find it strange in the slightest. Instead, he rolled his eyes, bumping the other man’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’d know; you saw him this morning.”</p><p>Oh. Huh.</p><p>The blond one seemed to seriously consider the matter for a moment before nodding. “You’re right, he is hotter than you.”</p><p>That earned him a smack to his shoulder with a playful smile and a laugh. Before her mind could run away from her, she passed them their finished products and waved off their ‘thank you’s.</p><p>The thing about the slowdown, was that she had a lot of time (maybe too much time) to people watch. More than once in the twenty minutes that the men sat at their table, Anna caught herself observing their facial expressions and the way they casually held hands or gently kicked each other under the table. Something about the casual intimacy was so striking.</p><p>Not something. Everything.</p><p>Her mind flashed back to the conversation she’d had with her best friend and her husband last week and what they were offering her. How she felt tempted by her love and attraction to both of them but needed time to think about what it would mean. Then she heard her mother’s voice in her ear, and then her sex-ed teacher, and then her own voice questioning her motives. It was new and exciting, and yet utterly terrifying.</p><p>Looking over at the two men, a small bit of her insecurity floated away. Just enough to let in hope; hope that she could have what she wanted and not feel guilty. The two of them were so relaxed and tactile with each other, and the way they’d talked about having another partner like it was the most normal thing in the world? There was a lot to hope for. Knowing they had someone at home – knowing they were so comfortable talking and being together – Anna resolved to text Taylor once her shift was over. They needed to have a conversation.</p><p>After twenty minutes of trying and failing not to watch the two men, the brunet picked up his buzzing phone and smiled.</p><p>“Chris is wondering when we’ll be home, we should get going.” Somewhat reluctantly, his partner (she didn’t actually know if they were married) rose from his seat and approached her at the counter.</p><p>“I’m sorry, is there a way I can get this into a to-go cup? I thought I’d have more time to drink it here.”</p><p>Normally, she’d plaster on her customer service smile while silently cursing their waste of resources and time management skills, but she was still a little dazed from the revelation rolling around in her head. She grabbed the cup and lid silently, not sure what to do next.</p><p>She should say something, right? Thank them? That would be weird, though; they didn’t know her (didn’t know what was going on in her head). That would just make them uncomfortable.</p><p>“Can I just say” Anna paused when her brain finally caught up with what her mouth was doing. The man was watching her patiently, holding his mug while she held his plastic cup hostage.</p><p>“Um…” She hesitated again. Why did she have to speak up? No going back now. “I don’t see a lot of polyamorous couples – and you two seem so happy – it kind of gives me hope, you know? Like, my feelings aren’t weird. Or whatever.” She mumbled the last of her rambling explanation, looking down at the cup in her hands. Shyly, she shoved it forward for him to take, not daring to meet his eyes. Once he’d poured the contents of his mug, he handed it to her, but she still didn’t look up. Maybe if she focused really hard on looking like she was tidying the spotless counter, he would go away before she embarrassed herself further.</p><p>“Hey” he gently called out. No such luck then. Still, she found herself staring up at bright blue eyes and a kind smile. “Your feelings are never weird.” With one last turn of his lips, he nodded and walked towards the exit where he joined his partner.</p><p>Anna watched them wrap an arm around one another, the blond whispering into the other man’s ear, causing him to look back at her with a similar smile.</p><p>If she went on her break a few minutes early so she could fix her tear-stained makeup, no one else had to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Veronica on a Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the incident with Thomas, Bobby put a strict ban on any ‘flirting that could be grounds for disciplinary action if overheard by the wrong person’ while at work. For the most part, they were able to stick to Bobby’s vague suggestion, keeping their banter to things they deemed appropriate and wouldn’t suggest anything untoward or factually inaccurate about their relationship.</p><p>Basically, they stopped flirting with the implication of having a spouse at home, because if someone every complained – or if HR every found out – they might get in a lot of trouble. No amount of (in their opinion) very sexy antics was worth getting written up for ‘unseemly conduct while in uniform’.</p><p>Sometimes, though. Sometimes the perfect opportunity presented itself; and to deny the universe such an easy excuse to flirt at work would be a crime. And they were not criminals.</p><p>Miss Veronica Ashley (yes, she hated having a first name for a last name) was having a bad day <em>before</em> falling down the stairs at work and getting her head stuck in the railing. Traffic had made her late, she spilled the awful coffee she’d made for herself and forgotten a change of clothes; Terry was hitting on her – again – and Caitlin was no longer hitting on her, which made their morning meeting incredibly uncomfortable. Then she’d turned to catch a quick glance at Caitlin’s retreating form and missed the first step on the stairs.</p><p>Not her finest moment.</p><p>At least Terry called 911.</p><p>And then two, objectively, gorgeous firefighters walked in carrying saws and other terrifying equipment and she turned red all over again. The men (who introduced themselves as Buck and Eddie) were friendly and sweet and worked well together. Eddie would hold his hand out and Buck would give him the tool he needed without having to ask. Buck would lift up the saw and Eddie would wordlessly move into position to protect her from the sparks.</p><p>When they did speak, it was small words of encouragement to her or each other, or it was to continue some discussion she’d missed the beginning of, about where to go for dinner.</p><p>Apparently, the metal railing was proving particularly troublesome because Buck ran off to grab ‘something stronger’ which was more than a little worrying. It left her and Eddie alone to sit in silence (or crouch, since she couldn’t find a comfortable position, with her head being trapped and all) for a few minutes. He checked her pulse every once in a while, but otherwise, it was awkward silence waiting for Buck’s return. She hated awkward silences.</p><p>“If you’re looking for somewhere to go tonight, there’s this amazing Ethiopian place on Fairfax and Olympic.” And then, because, she’d just met this man, she added “if you wanted my recommendation at all.”</p><p>“No, thanks, I’ll look into it.” Eddie sounded genuine enough that she didn’t feel completely embarrassed, but they lapsed into silence once again, so she pressed on.</p><p>“So how long have you two been dating?”</p><p>Before her new best friend could answer, Buck returned with an even larger saw and a blanket (presumably to cover her face). “We stopped dating a long time ago.”</p><p>Well, she’d just officially stepped in it. As if this day couldn’t get any worse, she’d just made her incredibly awkward situation even more painful. When they were talking about going out for dinner, they must have been talking about going out as friends, or going out as a group (firefighters went out for group dinners, right? Brotherhood and all that?). The only comfort she found was for herself; it was nice to know that coworkers could breakup and still be friends.</p><p>While she’d been contemplating her own, sad, dating life, the boys continued on with their conversation.</p><p>“Whose fault is that?” Eddie mocking tone was giving her a clearer picture.</p><p>“I didn’t think marriage would change your dating life. Not that we left the house that much when we were dating.” Buck’s reply, while cheekily said, clearly wasn’t a happy memory. How could it be? Dating and then one of them gets married shortly after but you still have to work together? Woof.</p><p>Eddie scoffed, helping Buck prepare to not saw her face off in an effort to rescue her. “We were still going on dates after I got married.”</p><p>Veronica was suddenly very grateful that they’d placed a woolen blanket over her head because she could not hide her expression. Maybe it was the blanket that made them forget they weren’t alone but she was not about to interrupt their conversation.</p><p>“And it was fun while it lasted but my husband was demanding my attention.” Hold up, twist. They were both married but dating each other? Suddenly, her dating life didn’t seem so crazy.</p><p>She could practically hear Eddie pouting over the sounds of the machine by her ear. “So you don’t want to go out anymore?”</p><p>“I thought we were going out tonight.” So it <em>was </em>a date – albeit, a little unconventional. At least she’d been right about that.</p><p>“We are. And I have an idea of where to go.” She would have smiled if she weren’t so focused on the pressure at her neck suddenly releasing.</p><p>She could breathe again, thank goodness, and the blanket was off her head so she could see the two firefighters grinning at her triumphantly.</p><p>“Free at last” Buck declared, with a gentle pat to her back.</p><p>She watched the two men pack their equipment in sync and was suddenly struck with the realization (now that there was proper circulation running through her brain and she could think without seeing stars).</p><p>“Are the two of you married to each other?”</p><p>The way Eddie puffed his chest with pride was almost adorable. “Two years” he confessed, looking fondly over at his husband. All the things they’d been talking about while trying to rescue her made so much more sense.</p><p>“So, when you were talking about dating after marriage and your husband demanding attention, you were talking about him.” Buck grinned in response as he slung his equipment bag over his shoulder. Eddie was kneeling beside her, checking for bruising or swelling around her neck and other signs of damage so she kept her focus on the man standing before her. He was watching Eddie work with so much admiration. She couldn’t remember a time anyone had ever looked at her so adoringly. It made her curious and a little brave.</p><p>Veronica bit her lip, a moment of hesitation, before she opened her mouth. “Can I ask you two a question?”</p><p>The men stopped to patiently wait for her to continue (they really <em>were</em> in sync). “How do you do it? How do you work with your significant other and not let it get in the way?”</p><p>Eddie snorted but Buck swatted his arm before answering. “Oh, it gets in the way. We fight about stupid things we’ve done to rescue someone; we disagree on how to handle a situation. When I was moving in, we didn’t talk for a few hours because I suggested moving his dresser over a few feet.”</p><p>“It threw off the aesthetic of the room” Eddie pouted at her side.</p><p>“You didn’t care about the aesthetic of your room until my things were in there; you’re just territorial.” Buck fondly shook his head before continuing their conversation. “But we always come back to each other and work it out, because we want to be together. We make it work.”</p><p>When they said it, it sounded so simple.</p><p>Eddie held steady pressure on her wrist as he checked her pulse (which was likely going crazy at the moment, but he didn’t seem worried). “Hen – one of the paramedics with our unit – she told me early on that the key is to never go to bed angry. And since we have to be able to sleep at a moment’s notice…” Eddie looked at Buck with so much love, her heart ached for the tenderness of it. “We always come back to each other” he echoed his husband’s words.</p><p>For a moment, it seemed like the world didn’t exist to them; but then their smiles grew and faded, and they turned their attention back to her.</p><p>After a few more checks, and a recommendation to get a nice massage, Veronica waved goodbye to the two, objectively hot – and adorably in love – firefighters, and turned her attention to the few coworkers who were still milling about after coming over to watch the commotion.</p><p>She spotted Caitlin in the small crowd instantly. She could always find her in a crowded room; she’d had that power since the day they met three years ago.</p><p>With a deep breath, she strode across the room, ready to make it work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alex from HR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways Alex imagined spending a Wednesday evening, summoning two dripping wet firefighters into his office was not one of them. And yet, here they were.</p><p>He was no stranger to Evan Buckley – for the first two years of his career, they’d essentially had a standing monthly lunch date. But Eddie Diaz, he’d had far fewer interactions with the man, despite his association with the department’s golden troublemaker.</p><p>Somehow, seeing the two of them sheepishly sinking into their respective chairs opposite him came as no surprise.</p><p>“I kind of wanted to towel off first, Alex.” Buck grumbled while trying to air out his sopping wet shirt.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, thoroughly unimpressed by the man’s attempt at humor. “And I wanted to go two months without hearing your name. Alas.” He kept his eyes on Buck until he finally looked up and snorted in laughter. Alex would never admit it, but Buck was one of his favorites, maintaining their monthly lunch date regardless of any disciplinary action.</p><p>Though, he also wished they’d toweled off; his carpet was going to mildew.</p><p>“This one wasn’t my fault, I swear.” There was no remorse in Buck’s voice, which told Alex that he’d definitely had <em>something</em> to do with the incident.</p><p>“Look, here’s what I know:” He placed a hand on the notebook containing all the information he’d gathered over the past two hours. “the two of you were assigned to a third street corner for the annual ‘Fill the Boot’ Fundraiser, tasked with gathering attention and accepting donations. As of the close of campaign at 5pm, you raised the most amount of money that the LAFD has ever seen from any one location. We also received numerous reports – though no complaints – of two unnamed firefighters engaged in some sort of wet t-shirt contest. A brief search of social media pointed us to the two of you.”</p><p>Eddie hadn’t spoken a word since he’d walked in, studiously avoiding his gaze and a light blush dusting his cheeks. It was an almost comical sight to see him curled low in the chair, LAFD-issued t-shirt clinging to his body, hair plastered to his forehead. Buck was no better, but at least he was looking Alex head-on, less shame in his eyes.</p><p>But now, Eddie opened his mouth, finally joining the conversation.</p><p>“To be fair, sir, it wasn’t intended to be a wet t-shirt contest. We were talking and it kind of got away from us.”</p><p>If any co-worker asked, Alex would never admit to letting some of his professionalism fall away in that moment. The way the two men struggled to hide smiles at the memory of their antics, and the curiosity of how they got from ‘talking’ to ‘depleting city water resources’ was a little too much to handle.</p><p>Alex leaned forward, elbows resting on the notebook he was meant to be writing in.</p><p>“Explain” he ordered.</p><p>Eddie looked to Buck for assistance and was met with an eyeroll and a shake of his head. Eddie’s sigh was comically loud.</p><p>“We were doing our job, standing at the corner and getting a few donations, but most people were just walking past us.” Alex nodded along, all too familiar with the flippancy of the public’s monetary support. “A few hours in, a woman made a rather lewd comment about our…physical attractiveness, and it escalated from there.” How Evan ‘let me tell you in graphic detail why I had to sanitize in the inside of the truck’ Buckley ended up with Eddie ‘I can’t say heck in front of an authority figure’ Diaz, Alex would never fully understand.</p><p>It took a minute of silence before he realized that Eddie thought his explanation was suitable.</p><p>“Escalated how?”</p><p>This time, Eddie’s pleas were met with a sigh from Buck.</p><p>“What he’s not telling you is that he took that – not at all lewd comment (if you want lewd, you should hear him when the Dodgers beat the Rangers).” Eddie cleared his throat and Buck was knocked back on track. “Right. He took the woman’s comment and turned it into a competition to see who could get the most attention.”</p><p>“For the fundraiser” Eddie added and Alex had no appropriate response.</p><p>Buck pressed on “It started with a few loud statements, a few shows of physical strength (which I won, by the way).” Alex cleared his throat, equally accustomed to the man’s distractibility. “And then Eddie saw the hose.”</p><p>He knew the rest of the story – or, at least, the story that was reported back to him – but he really needed to hear it from them. “The hose?”</p><p>Alex was sure he’d just discovered a new shade of red from Eddie’s complexion. “I might have seen a garden hose left out by the nursery we were standing outside of, and commandeered it.” He quickly added “for the fundraiser” though no one believed him.</p><p>He was starting to see how Buck and Eddie ended up together.</p><p>“Eddie was the one who said something about how his husband would be jealous of how hot I was, and turned the hose on me.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize how much pressure was in that little thing.”</p><p>Buck rolled his eyes, giving his attention back to Alex. “It quickly devolved from there” he concluded the story.</p><p>So far, everything lined up with the messages and social media tags he’d been seeing. While nothing they did was a fireable offence, it wasn’t exactly in line with their code of conduct in any way, shape or form.</p><p>Although, there was the calendar…</p><p>Something else was niggling at his brain from the boys’ explanation.</p><p>“Forgive me, but I thought the two of you were married.” He was sure he’d filed that form for the both of them some time ago. Had he mixed them up with two other troublemaking firefighter husbands?</p><p>“Oh, we are.” Eddie confirmed with a perky nod.</p><p>Buck scoffed. “That’s Eddie’s way of flirting.”</p><p>“Yours, too.” The boys exchanged a softly smoldering look (‘fond but horny’ is probably how Alex would describe it) and he dropped his head into his hands.</p><p>There were a few factors to consider here: one, this was not either of their first offenses, and while each event was different, it did show a pattern of recklessness while in uniform. Not exactly the image they wanted for the LAFD. But both of them (especially Buck) had been heavily featured in the media over the last few years, beyond this incident, and if word got out that they were punished for their display of affection, it would also not reflect kindly on the department. This particular incident, while outlandish, wasn’t heinous and had, in fact, benefited everyone, it seemed. Plus, this was Buck and Eddie: short of firing them, nothing he did would deter them from being their reckless, endearing selves.</p><p>Alex raked a long hand through his hair, finally looking up at the boys before him – slightly drying off but soaking his chair and carpet with their antics.</p><p>“The two of you raised a lot of money today. In fact, I think the 118 as a whole set a record for donations. You should be commended for that. That said;” he clenched his fists to show how close he was the strangling them. “I cannot stress enough how much I don’t want to see your faces for the next six months. Understood?”</p><p>The pair of them made a show of wincing and nodding along in understanding but it only made Alex wave them off. “Get out of here” he grumbled; a small smirk playing at his lips. He’d never been able to hate those two (even if it meant he’d have to write a vaguely worded explanation to the Chief about what exactly happened today).</p><p>As they rose from their chairs, Buck had the audacity to wink at him. “See you for lunch on Friday?”</p><p>“As always, Buckley” he grumbled, but then quickly corrected himself. “Buckley-Diaz.” Somehow, it seemed fitting that they’d combined their last names, considering how often those names were written next to each other on forms.</p><p>The Buckley-Diazs sent him one last nod goodbye before sheepishly exited his office, leaving a trail of damp footprints in their wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every since word spread of the charity incident, many at the 118 assumed that the troublemaking husbands would tone down their workplace antics.</p><p>Many were wrong.</p><p>Mercifully, things didn’t increase, but apparently neither Buck nor Eddie seemed overly phased by their trip to the principal’s office, and continued to be as in love with each other as the day they met. They also continued to be tactile and sensitive to each other’s needs. It wasn’t always shameless flirting. Sometimes, it was holding each other after a particularly bad call. Other times, it was advocating for one another when they weren’t around to defend their needs. Every once in a while, it was sitting at opposite ends of the couch after an argument, but running a toe or ankle over their partner to maintain contact.</p><p>Hen had always been very fond of her boys. She wanted to slap them upside the head sometimes, but she loved them. Seeing them together, compared to how they were when she first met them, reminded her of how much happier and – strangely – calmer they were now. Yes, they were still reckless goofballs but they tempered each other and looked out for one another.</p><p>It was amazing to think of how far they’d come. All of that fondness, however, would either bloom or wither to nothing depending on her mood, whenever they did their flirting thing. More often than not, she just let them be and ignored their overly sappy commentary. They weren’t hurting anyone.</p><p>And it was their anniversary after all.</p><p>They were cleaning up after a housefire that they’d managed to get under control fairly quickly. Thankfully, there were no injuries and much of the house was salvageable with a little time and healing. All that was left to do was grab their equipment and head back to the station.</p><p>Since it was a relatively hot day, many of the crew removed their jackets once it was safe to do so, leaving most in their blue short-sleeved uniforms. Now, the shirts weren’t meant to be overly form-fitting, but Eddie had been working out more and more since marrying a house-trained gym rat.</p><p>Said gym rat was very appreciative of what he saw when Eddie shoved off his heavy turnout coat.</p><p>“Oof, Diaz, you’re hotter than a 5-alarm fire.” Buck whistled after his husband, earning an eyeroll from everyone in the vicinity, Hen included.</p><p>Eddie chuckled but kept walking. “Easy, Firehose, I’m married.”</p><p>Typically, this would be the time that Buck made some remark about not caring that he was married and inviting him over once his husband was asleep - something vaguely disconcerting for anyone not in the know. Today. Buck stood up, looking startled and hurt.</p><p>“What? Since when?”</p><p>As Eddie threw his jacket into the truck, Buck started to trail after him. “What do you mean, ‘since when’? You were at the wedding.”</p><p>“That’s what that was?” Hen snorted at the disbelief in the boy’s voice. That wedding had been all Buck could talk about for months after Eddie proposed. He wasn’t likely to forget the most important night of his life.</p><p>He continued to follow his husband around as they cleaned up. “Come on, Eddie, I thought we had something special.”</p><p>“We do.” Eddie assured in his typical placating but also ridiculously fond tone.</p><p>Buck wouldn’t relent. “How can you be married?” he demanded. “Who is this guy?”</p><p>In lieu of answering, Eddie lovingly rolled his eyes and shoved a hose into his husband’s arms.</p><p>Hen foolishly assumed that that would be the end of that particular interaction. Instead, she was forced to spend the rest of the trip back to the station – and the next twenty minutes while they restocked the trucks – listening to Buck beg Eddie to choose him over his husband.</p><p>“Does he support your career?”</p><p>“Does he add too much sugar to your coffee just to see you make that cute little scrunchy face?”</p><p>“Does he appreciate the way you always comfort the children when we’re on a call?”</p><p>“Does he know that you make this little snorting noise when you sleep sometimes?”</p><p>Hen and Chimney made eye contact over a stack of gauze and shook their heads at their favourite duo – not that she’d ever admit to having favourites. It became this sort of tennis match to watch the boys move back and forth around the station, Buck following Eddie like the lost puppy he was whenever Eddie didn’t pay him enough attention. With every pass, they’d hear snippets of his latest attempt to pull the former Diaz from his imaginary relationship.</p><p>“Does he know how much you love your friends?”</p><p>“Does he know that Tarzan makes you cry every time because it reminds you of holding Christopher when he was a baby?” Hen had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep her cooing whimper from interrupting them.</p><p>“Does he know that you always seek out the nearest warm body when you fall asleep on the couch?”</p><p>“Does he know how kind and generous you are?”</p><p>“Does he make you happy?”</p><p>“Does he make you feel safe and loved?”</p><p>His fake pleas, while still light and fun, were escalating into desperation.</p><p>“Does he love you the way I do?”</p><p>“Does he treat you right? I can treat you right. Come on, Eddie.”</p><p>Hen couldn’t help herself. As they passed the ambulance where she and Chimney had finished restocking ten minutes ago, she called out “yeah come on, Eddie, look at those puppy dog eyes. That’s gotta be enough to leave your husband, right?”</p><p>At that, Eddie turned on his heel – clearly surprised that anyone else had been listening to Buck’s argument. Buck collided with his chest but only took a single step away, staring adoringly into the man’s eyes.</p><p>Eddie narrowed his eyes for a moment before a smirk twitched under his lip. “Okay.”</p><p>Hen looked to her partner, endlessly fascinated by their interaction (perhaps not endlessly, but she was certainly engaged). “Okay?” she prompted.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie shrugged, his smile growing more mischievous.  “I’ll leave my husband; you made a good argument.”</p><p>Buck looked downright giddy for a moment, bounding on his heels. “Great.” He stopped dead a moment later, hesitation filling his body. “Just to be clear, you’re leaving your fake husband for me, right?” Hen snapped her mouth closed to keep her sarcastic comment at bay.</p><p>Eddie’s voice grew soft as he gently laced a hand with his husband’s. “There’s no fake husband, Buck. I just have you.”</p><p>It was a sweet moment, Hen had to admit. Silence passed between the boys but it was all loving. They looked shy and excited, fighting smiles and squeezing hands. She almost felt bad for being a voyeur of their intimate moment.</p><p>“Do you wanna go make out on our break?”</p><p>And just like that, her guilt was shattered by Eddie’s hurried suggestion.</p><p>Buck came as close to giggling as she’d ever heard him when he replied “yeah” nodding his head enthusiastically.</p><p>When he started to lean in, moving as though he wanted to get started here and now, she jumped up from her place in the ambulance and walked straight through the couple.</p><p>“I-I just can’t anymore” she declared, hearing a chuckle from the boys and a groan of abandonment from Chimney.</p><p>She was nearly out of earshot when she heard Eddie speak again. “Yes, by the way.”</p><p>“Yes?” Buck kept his curious voice soft and low.</p><p>“My husband knows all those things about me. And I love him for it.”</p><p>If Hen turned around right now, she knew her favourite duo would be exchanging a sweet, work-appropriate kiss – which became a vague reminder to avoid them when it was getting close to their breaktime later in the day. Most days, she would tell them to stop ruining her delicate feminine sensibilities, or banter back and forth with Chimney about how sickening they were. Today, though, she left it go, pausing only long enough to smile to herself before continuing her journey up the stairs.</p><p>It was their anniversary after all. And she loved her boys very much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chief Alonso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the over 40 years Franklin Alonso had been a part of the LAFD, and the 15 of those years spent as the Fire Chief of the Los Angeles Fire Department, he had never made so many trips to one station as he had to the 118 over the last 5 years.</p><p>There were disciplinary meetings, for everyone from probationary officers to one particular fire captain which seemed to warrant a visit every few months. There were PR meetings for television and written interviews at least once a year – mostly involving one Evan Buckley who seemed to find himself in the spotlight more often than not. After the man had successfully sued the department for his job back, he kept a careful eye on Buckley’s actions whenever reports came through. So far, he’d kept to his contract and didn’t make too many waves, but he hadn’t exactly won himself back into the Chief’s good graces just yet.</p><p>So when the name Evan Buckley slid across his desk in a follow-up memo from HR regarding a mysterious ‘hose incident’, he thought it prudent to come down to the station to check for himself that the firefighter was keeping out of trouble.</p><p>114 stations in the city of Los Angeles and he had the inside of this one memorized.</p><p>He greeted the crew members who recognized him and directed him to Captain Nash’s office without prompting – another sign that he had spent too much time here. A quick scan of the house told him that Mr. Buckley didn’t seem to be working today – a small blessing, though he would have rather gotten the information directly from the source.</p><p>As he made his way through the twin engines, towards the office at the end of the room, Franklin reflected on his own time spent working shoulder to shoulder with the men and women of the LAFD (though when he was a probie, he didn’t meet a female firefighter until his fourth year). The people at station 6 had become more than friends, they were his family. Hell, he saw them more than he saw his own family those years before he moved to the administrative side. But he loved it; loved the comradery and companionship. There was nothing he didn’t share with his partner, and no one on his team that he didn’t trust with his life.</p><p>He knew that not every station formed that bond but from what he’d observed from his many visits to the 118, this was a house that treated one another like family. Which was why he’d never been opposed to crew members who entered into relationships with one another.</p><p>The LAFD’s unwritten rule was that relationships and dating were at the discretion of the house (or houses) captains. So long as everything was consensual and they didn’t let anything interfere with their work, he couldn’t care less about what his firefighters did on their own time.</p><p>That said, he wasn’t overly keen on hearing about it at all.</p><p>So, when he overheard two male voices coming from the storage closet, he had half a mind to interrupt them.</p><p>“Buck, people are going to talk if we stay in here too long.”</p><p>He now had a full mind to interrupt them. The Chief raised his arm to give a firm knock on the door when the voices continued.</p><p>“Let them talk, it’s not like your husband is going to find out.”</p><p>Now, Franklin Alonso was a proud man. He considered himself fair and understanding. He was working on being more open minded but as it was, he had educated his colleagues on proper language and conduct on more than one occasion. He also thought of himself as a man who took his duties while in uniform very seriously. When he wore those yellow stripes, he was The Chief, and must behave accordingly.</p><p>Which is why he surprised even himself by not interrupting the men’s conversation and turning an ear to listen close.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be too sure; my husband can be quite jealous at times. It’s kind of endearing.”</p><p>“Kind of?”</p><p>“I would never inflate his ego by telling him that I think it’s adorable when he gets possessive of me. He thought the woman behind the bar was flirting with me last week, and I thought he was going to pull my arm out of its socket when he dragged me to the dance floor. Of course, she wasn’t flirting; and I never did get my drink.”</p><p>“Sounds like he’s protective of what’s his.”</p><p>“He is at that.”</p><p>“And what would he do if he caught you flirting with me?”</p><p>“Something reckless I’m sure.”</p><p>“I don’t blame him. If I had you, I’d never give you up. I’d fight anyone who tried to take you away from me.”</p><p>“You do have me.”</p><p>“What I have is three bottles of sanitary spray and nowhere to put them because someone doesn’t know how to organize a shelf.”</p><p>“I’ve been a little distracted; do you not own a shirt in your size?”</p><p>“Am I not allowed to show off a little? I’m proud of my body.”</p><p>“Mmm, I’m proud of your body, too.”</p><p>It was officially time to put an end to this.</p><p>He gave two sharp knocks to the door and stood straighter, waiting for an answer. Buck opened the door a moment later, a shameless smile bursting wide when he met a familiar face.</p><p>“Chief Alonso, long time no see. How is Mary?”</p><p>Franklin cleared his throat at the casual mention of his wife. He really did spend too much time here. “She’s doing well, thank you.” When another man exited the closet, shoulders straight and head bowed low, he raised an eyebrow at Buck. “Restocking, were you?”</p><p>The firefighter blushed but innocently raised his eyebrows. “What else would we be doing?”</p><p>To his credit, Buck was, indeed, holding three bottles of sanitizing spray in his hands. Whether he had picked them up for show when he realized he’d been caught, remained to be seen. He turned his attention to Buck’s partner in crime, not quite recognizing him until his raised his head to stand at attention.</p><p>“Diaz, right? Were you also restocking?”</p><p>The other man swallowed, eyes widening just a touch at the implication of his words. He was definitely the more prudent of the two – not that there was much competition for modesty.</p><p>“Actually, sir, it’s Buckley-Diaz. And yes.”</p><p>
  <em>Buckley-Diaz?</em>
</p><p>The Chief was taken aback for a moment as the man’s words sunk in. He did remember hearing something about Buckley’s sibling (must have been a brother?) being kidnapped a few years ago. Trouble must run in the family.</p><p>“Are you telling me you’re married to Buckley’s brother and…” He vaguely gestured between them when he couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud. There was definitely something about this in the Code of Ethics. Maybe this Buckley-Diaz was the one he should be keeping an eye on.</p><p>The man seemed to flounder for a moment – no doubt trying to conjure an explanation that didn’t get him on the Chief’s naughty list – but Buck quickly intervened.</p><p>“I don’t have a brother, Chief, he’s married to me.”</p><p>Franklin furrowed his brow. “He said he had a jealous husband.”</p><p>“Oh I am.” Buck chuckled, clearly not seeing the confusion on his face. “I’m terribly possessive of him. But the feeling’s mutual” he assured as though anyone were worried about that fact.</p><p>Chief Alonso stared between the two men for a moment, baffled, but quickly lightening his stance. He realized how quick he’d been to rush to judgement, assuming that if Evan Buckley was involved, it had to be something wrong. Perhaps he had been rash – though understandably so.</p><p>“Mr. Buckley, you’re a good firefighter and – when you’re not suing the department – you’re a good man. I’ve been keeping an eye on your career for a few years now but I never knew that you were married. Congratulations, by the way” he added hastily before turning his attention to the other man. “Mr. Diaz, I don’t make a habit of getting to know every firefighter under my watch. I would never see my wife otherwise.” His attempt at humor was met with a small smile and a curt nod. “But given your relationship with Mr. Buckley, I assume I’ll be seeing more of you. Try to keep him in line, would you?”</p><p>That earned him a sincere smile from the man. “I’ll try, sir.”</p><p>“Good.” He patted Diaz’s shoulder. “Now, I came to talk to Captain Nash but since you’re here, I’d much rather discuss this with you.” At their questioning looks, he raised an amused eyebrow. “A certain, fundraising incident.”</p><p>Buck’s accusatory hand shot out so quickly, he nearly smacked his husband in the chest. “It was Eddie’s fault” he declared.</p><p>He’d definitely need to keep a closer eye on the Buckley-Diazs from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Joey the Repair Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey Martin never considered himself to be a great man – or even a good man most days. He was a man who did his job, did it well, and whatever else he did was no one else’s business. Joey was also a somewhat lonely man. Working as a repairman for the LAFD wasn’t exactly his dream job (especially since he’d had it since he graduated from technical college seven years ago) and consistent budget cuts meant he was an incredibly busy man. So no, it had been a while since he’d had another person in his bed and sometimes, it meant that the littlest things could distract him.</p><p>For example, the firefighter at the 118 (the one with the fluffy brown hair and killer smile) was always incredibly kind to him. Despite only visiting the station once every three months or so, Firefighter Diaz remembered his name and greeted him when he came in through the side door. If he blushed when the man walked away, that was his business.</p><p>If he took his time adjusting the new elevating cylinder to keep watching him putter around the station, that was his foreman’s business (but he’s take it up with him later).</p><p>The point was Eddie (he’d learned that on his second visit) was a nice attractive man and Joey missed the sort of companionship that meant he got to spend more time getting to know him. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a crazy idea to ask him out. They both worked in the same field, just doing wildly different things; they knew about the long hours and fluctuating schedules and dangers – for one of them. What was the harm in asking him out on a date?</p><p><em>You could be humiliated and can never come back to this station again</em>.</p><p>Screw it. Today, he was going to ask out Eddie Diaz, and damn the consequences.</p><p>Suddenly, his work was finished much quicker than it had been, and he was ready to head to his next call. It was now or never. When he looked around, however, the object of his affection was nowhere to be seen. He could have sworn he saw him ten minutes ago, and none of the crew had been called out in that time. Joey knew he must be around somewhere, so set off in search of Eddie – as casually as possible.</p><p>“Hey, Diaz.” He looked up when he heard someone call out from the balcony. It was that guy, Buck. He was also the handsome friendly type, but he had his heart set on one guy; who was, apparently close by considering Buck’s line of sight.</p><p>“Yeah?” Joey jumped when a voice came up behind him, nearly right beside his shoulder. How had he missed Eddie standing so close? He could practically feel the heat radiating off him – or maybe that was just wishful thinking. It didn’t matter because all he had to do was turn around and ask.</p><p>
  <em>Just ask!</em>
</p><p>“When are you going to leave your husband for me?”</p><p>His stomach dropped to the floor at Buck’s words. He hadn’t known that Eddie was married (of course he was married. Who wouldn’t want to be married to him?) otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten so worked up over him. Of course, it was the unattainable ones who stole his heart.</p><p>But then there was the second part of Buck’s request. Why would he want Eddie to leave his husband for him – and why was he saying that in the middle of the station where no one else seemed to bat an eye?</p><p>“I will when you leave your husband for me” Eddie called back.</p><p>Buck seemed to think about it for a moment but ultimately shook his head. “Nah, I’d miss his as-butt too much” he seemed to mentally correct his language mid-sentence. Like this was a conversation they’d had before.</p><p>“If that’s all you’ll miss of him, I think I should take you out to dinner tonight.”</p><p>Joey couldn’t hear the sound of his own heartbreaking – things weren’t that dire – but he felt dizzy from the mental whiplash of standing between their conversation. All the things they said to each other made no sense and yet, all of it brought Joey to one conclusion: Eddie was unavailable.</p><p>He couldn’t help himself – he was too overwhelmed to think clearly at all – he turned around to face his former crush (slowly losing steam).</p><p>Eddie spotted him right away; he really was close enough to feel the radiating heat. “Hey, Joey, what’s up?” His bright, casual smile made his chest ache and he had to swallow to keep from showing too much emotion while on the job. He’d drink away his troubles later.</p><p>“Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Just looking for Captain Nash so he can sign off on my work.”</p><p>“I think he’s upstairs, come on.” With that, Eddie went jogging towards the staircase, assuming Joey would follow him. Of course, he did.</p><p>As predicted, the 118 Captain was standing in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and casually conversing with some of the other crew. Most ignored his presence but a few greeted him with recognition (they probably just registered the uniform but he barely noticed anyone else but Eddie). All he could feel was their proximity to one another, relishing the last time he would ever get to enjoy being close to Eddie. His footsteps were monstrously loud in his ears but they were likely his normal dragging pace. He just couldn’t believe how stupid he was to think this amazing man would even think about him. Or maybe, it hadn’t been about Eddie at all. Maybe he really was just lonely and latched on to the first attractive person who paid him any attention.</p><p>That was a much sadder thought.</p><p>Presumably, he got the signature from Captain Nash because the next thing he knew, he was waving vaguely to the crew and heading back down the stairs.</p><p>Just as he was hitting the bottom, he heard a few words muttered a little too loudly.</p><p>“I wonder what’s wrong with Joey.”</p><p>“He probably didn’t know we were married.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>There was a brief pause and Joey found himself frozen on the last step, waiting for the reply.</p><p>“You know he has a crush on you, right?”</p><p>“What?” He closed his eyes as his face heated with embarrassment. How could he have been so obvious. He hadn’t even gotten up the nerve to ask Eddie out and he still wouldn’t be able to return to the 118.</p><p>“You didn’t know?”</p><p>“No.” Eddie sounded so sincere, it hurt his heart all over again. “Oh no.”</p><p>Joey didn’t wait to hear the rest of their conversation; grabbing his toolkit, he was out the door before his mind could register how fast his feet were fleeing the station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bobby and Ruth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby had always considered himself a fair man. He tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt (maybe he gave more second chances than he should have) but he knew when it was time to lay down the law and when it was time to let something go.</p><p>Evan Buckley threw all of that off.</p><p>From the moment he’d met the boy, he’d felt the need to look after him (it didn’t take long for him to realize that he didn’t have much family and needed a lot of guidance). He forgave Buck for all the stupid things he did (eventually), and Buck forgave him because that’s what family did.</p><p>Bringing Eddie Diaz into their lives had been a stroke of luck for all of them. Not only did he become a great friend and an incredible firefighter, but Bobby had the distinct pleasure of watching those two boys move from coworkers, to friends, to husbands. He had never seen them both so happy as when they were together.</p><p>Sometimes, too happy.</p><p>From the day they told Bobby they were dating, they promised to always be professional at work and never let any disagreements or problems at home get in their way of their job. That was the agreement they made for getting to stay partners in the field. In that regard, they were very good at maintaining a level of professionalism. Any issues they might be having at home never affected life at the station.</p><p>What they never promised Bobby, was to keep their PDA and doe-eyed looked to a minimum.</p><p>He loved them both dearly, but he had a bottle of Advil in his desk that had a sticky note label reading ‘Buck and Eddie’ for the days when their antics became a little too frustrating.</p><p>He’d gotten the follow-up memo from HR about the hose incident; he’d had a long talk with them about not scaring off the new recruits on their first day; he’d even had a casual chat with Chief Alonso about ‘those Buckley-Diazs’ and their unusual ways. So far, they hadn’t done or said anything to get themselves in real trouble, but at this point it felt like an inevitability.</p><p>Getting called to a church because a priest had gotten himself locked in the confessional booth and then potentially had a heart attack, wasn’t the craziest call any of them had attended in the least. But it was unusual to say the least.</p><p>Standing outside the Seventh Street Catholic Church, Bobby ordered Buck to get the battering ram, while ensuring the Hen and Chimney were loaded up with a gurney and Eddie had his medical bag over his shoulder. This should be a routine call.</p><p>As they walked up the steps, he overheard Buck and Eddie trotting up behind him.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be here” Buck warned, half-heartedly.</p><p>“What, because of the whole pansexual thing?”</p><p>“No, I’m Lutheran. My mother’s going to be able to sense that I’m here.” Bobby chuckled at the seriousness under Buck’s tone, all too familiar with the disapproving look the boy was picturing in his head.</p><p>Once inside, they were led to their victim by a frantic woman who introduced herself as Ruth, the one who had been in confession with Father Brown collapsed. No one paid her much mind as Buck carefully knocked the door open and Hen and Chimney went to work helping their fallen ecclesiast.</p><p>Which left Buck, Eddie, and Bobby to stand back and watch, making small talk just quiet enough to not disturb the process.</p><p>Eddie tucked his head to look enthusiastically at his husband. “So, are you ready for tonight? You, me, and a bottle of our finest $20 wine?”</p><p>“When was the last time we had the house to ourselves?” Buck sighed happily.</p><p>“I know. Not that I don’t love our dates with Christopher, but I’ll be glad to be eating something that isn’t shaped like a dinosaur tonight.”</p><p>Buck snorted, shaking his head. “When was the last time you made dinosaur chicken nuggets for Christopher?”</p><p>Bobby knew he didn’t mean anything by his words, but he recognized the look in Eddie’s eyes the moment Buck said them, all too well. The look of a father whose child was growing up too fast; mourning the loss of their youth and forgetting that their child wouldn’t be a child forever.</p><p>“He’s getting so big” Eddie pouted. “You know, he said he doesn’t want me to carry him anymore.”</p><p>Buck opened his mouth as if to say something else mocking but he took one look at Eddie’s face and redirected his energy to putting a comforting hand on his husband’s back. “Eddie, you knew that day would come” he reminded gently.</p><p>Bobby also recognized that look. Of course, Eddie knew that the day would come. Even if Buck loved Christopher like his own, there were things only a father knew.</p><p>“I just didn’t think it would happen so soon. Next thing you know, he’ll be graduated and moving out of the house and I’ll never see him again.”</p><p>Buck smiled gently, trying to raised Eddie’s spirits as best he could. “I think you’re still a few years off from that. And even then, that kid is always going to come home to see his dad as often as possible.” Now that, Bobby knew to be an absolute truth.</p><p>Eddie finally smiled back at his husband. “I hope so. The house is going to be so empty without him.”</p><p>“What am I, chopped liver?” Buck gaped in mock offense.</p><p>“No, I’d eat chopped liver.” He was absolutely certain that Eddie never intended for Bobby to hear that comment so he stepped a little further away so as to not overhear any more muttered innuendos.</p><p>Buck, meanwhile made a show of being hurt by Eddie’s words, clutching his chest and shaking his head in disappointment. “Wow.”</p><p>Eddie was quick to chuckle and lean in to Buck’s shoulder – just close enough to project a moment of intimacy between them but give nothing away. “I mean it, though, I can’t wait for tonight. I want you all to myself.”</p><p>“Best be careful, what time does your husband get home?” Buck replied in their traditional banter.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Three heads snapped to Ruth, standing just off to the side, clearly within earshot of the entire exchange. And she did not look happy, face fuming red and fists clenched in disgust.</p><p>Eddie looked to Buck for answers but he just shrugged so he turned back to the woman. “Ma’am?”</p><p>“To talk about such things in public. And in the House of the Lord, no less. It’s shameful is what it is” she snapped. Bobby had a feeling he knew what she had overheard of the boys’ conversation and closed his eyes, wishing he’d brought the bottle from his desk drawer.</p><p>Buck, furrowed his brows in confusion. “What?”</p><p>Ruth wasn’t listening to them, continuing her shouts of abhorrence. “You are first responders. You’re meant to be pillars or the community not bandying about talk of…immoral behavior.”</p><p>Eddie got it first, raising his hands out in an attempt to stop her. “Ma’am, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“I didn’t misunderstand anything” she barreled over him, face redder by the minute. She stepped forward to turn her tirade on just Buck, who took a careful step behind his husband. “You should be ashamed of yourself; destroying a poor family with your sexual escapades.”</p><p>Buck opened and closed his mouth a few times before any actual words came out. “Sexual…what?”</p><p>“And you.” She flipped to Eddie who did his best to stand his ground but definitely flinched when her finger wagged in his direction. “I am modern enough to know that a marriage is between two people regardless of gender; but to break one of the ten commandments is a sin against God.”</p><p>Eddie tried to calm her again. “No, Ma’am, you see”</p><p>“Marriage should be honored by all, and the marriage bed kept pure, for God will judge the adulterer and all the sexually immoral.”</p><p>It was time to end this, Bobby decided, stepping forward to stand beside his firefighters.</p><p>“There is only one Lawgiver and Judge who is able to save and destroy. But who are you to judge your neighbor?”</p><p>The presence of another person seemed to stun Ruth enough to stop in her rantings as she registered his words. “Excuse me?” she gaped.</p><p>Stealing himself for a well-practiced conversation in explaining Buck and Eddie, Bobby spoke as calmly and directly as possible. “Ma’am, my name is Captain Nash; these two men are under my charge. I’m wondering if I can speak with you privately.”</p><p>Ruth opened her mouth – clearly she had more to say on the subject – but ultimately decided to follow Bobby towards the pews where they could have some privacy. As he passed Buck, he heard a loud exhale as he released the tension he’d been holding since the woman unleashed her wrath on him.</p><p>There was, perhaps, a bit of satisfaction in knowing that they’d hopefully learned their lesson about work-appropriate language. Hopefully.</p><p>The talk with Ruth went as successfully as it could have gone. She listened as he explained their relationship status and though she didn’t understand the purpose of their interaction, she understood that she had misinterpreted the situation and perhaps acted rashly.</p><p>By the time they finished their discussion, Hen and Chimney were helping a disoriented Father Brown to his feet after determining that he had not had a heart attack, merely fainted from a panic attack when he realized the door was stuck.</p><p>As Ruth ran to help him, she shot a look at Buck and Eddie that Bobby couldn’t see but judging by the pair of frightened faces, it wasn’t a look of apology.</p><p>Finally, Bobby turned back to the boys who were clearly trying to act as though they weren’t watching him. He wasn’t even sure if should save the lecture for after or if he should just do it now and get it over with.</p><p>One of the proudest days of his life was when he stood beside Buck at his and Eddie’s wedding, but sometimes, their romantic antics were more trouble than they were worth. All the ways their interaction with Ruth could have resulted in a phone call to the city or to the Chief left Bobby with another wave of headache.</p><p>The moment he was within range, Buck dropped the act and looked straight Bobby, expectantly. “So?”</p><p>Bobby took one look at Buck and sighed. He really gave that boy too much leeway; but he would never regret giving him a second change. Again.</p><p>He shook his head and muttered “can’t you two just go dancing like normal couples?” before walking back to the truck while Buck and Eddie trailed behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Katie in the Elevator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways her day could have gone, sitting in an elevator shaft, stuck in the basement of a hotel while her mother continued to text her about being late for their lunch reservations, was not what Katie imagined for her Thursday afternoon.</p><p>And yet, here she was, sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest, playing a game on her phone to pass the time until fire and rescue arrived. The manager had said something about a power surge and maintenance and restricted access (but they’d comp her meal when she got out, Katie rolled her eyes).</p><p>This was the last time she let her mother choose their lunch spot; all of Los Angeles and she chose the restaurant in the hotel she was staying at?</p><p>Thankfully, it didn’t take long before he heard some shuffling and banging from overhead. As the maintenance panel was pulled off the top of the car, she was greeted by two smiling faces decked out in harnesses and flashlights. Behind them, there was only darkness and ropes.</p><p>Definitely not how she planned to spend her Thursday afternoon.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Buck, what’s your name?” Oh no. He was cute. Her mother could never meet him or she might end up with a new stepfather. Again</p><p>“I’m Katie” she called back, feeling none of the fear she probably should have considering her current situation. It would be over soon and she could go back to…talking to her mother about her ever-declining social life.</p><p>Buck continued to speak in a calm but authoritative voice as he seemed to fiddle around with the wiring overhead. “Okay, Katie. I’m going to work on securing this elevator so it doesn’t go anywhere. My ex-boyfriend Eddie is going to hop in there and check you out; make sure you’re okay. Is that all right?”</p><p>She must have responded affirmatively because a moment later, another dangerously handsome man dropped down from the panel and gracefully landed on his feet. Her brain was still catching up with her mouth when he knelt beside her.</p><p>“Ex-boyfriend? That’s gotta be awkward.” <em>Way to stick your foot in it</em>, she scolded herself. Why would she bring up Buck’s casual statement like that? Just because she suddenly found herself wildly curious about their situation and wanted to know more details about these strangers’ drama.</p><p>She really was turning into her mother.</p><p>Eddie, however, didn’t seem phased by her embarrassment, rolling his eyes as he felt her hair for bumps and bruises. “Only because he makes it awkward by bringing it up like that” he informed her. “We still sleep together.”</p><p>“Oh.” She would pretend that her wide-eyed look was because of the penlight shining in her eyes.</p><p>“And live together” he added a moment later, as he continued his examination.</p><p>“And raise his son together.” Two heads shot up to look at Buck when he shouted down into the elevator.</p><p>“And pay our taxes together” Eddie sent a knowing look up to his…ex-boyfriend(?) who raised his hands in defense.</p><p>“I’m still gathering receipts” he claimed, which seemed to satisfy Eddie enough to return his attention to a new very confused Katie.</p><p>Because, she had no idea what she was witnessing. Not only where there two attractive firefighters working together, they had previously dated, stopped dating but continued to live together, raise his son, and…oh.</p><p>Eddie smirked when the realization struck her.</p><p>“We’re married” he confirmed, looking up a moment later to shout at his <em>husband</em> “I told you no one would understand when you introduce us like that.”</p><p>He shook his head fondly and looked Katie in the eyes one last time. “You seem okay. Any dizziness or nausea?” She shook her head. “Okay, well my ‘ex-boyfriend’ is almost done up there” he rolled his eyes “so if you don’t mind, I’ll get you harnessed up and ready to go.”</p><p>Katie took his offered hand and they rose together. “How do you know he’s almost done?” She hadn’t heard Buck say anything about his progress in securing the elevator (a concept she was studiously trying not to dwell on).</p><p>Eddie looked up at the open panel above them, making eye contact with the man who smiled back at him. “I know him.”</p><p>Okay, that was really sweet. Now she wasn’t just happy they were unavailable so as to save them from her mother’s wandering eye; she wanted to watch their interactions because there was something about them. Something gentle in the way they looked at one another and fascinating about how well they knew one another.</p><p><em>Content</em>.</p><p>That’s what it was. They were content. How wonderful was that. She’d never had content before. She’d had steamy, short, disastrous; one time she’d had hopeful. But she’d never gotten so far as to be content before.</p><p>Her thoughts wandered away while she and Eddie worked to get a harness around her thighs and chest, coming back to their situation when one of her wayward thoughts burrowed into her brain.</p><p>“Can I ask?” Eddie looked at her patiently, which she took as a response to continue. “The way you guys talk to each other (calling each other ‘ex-boyfriends’; flirting), doesn’t it cause awkward situations?”</p><p>His laugh was low and distant, specific scenarios clearly coming to mind. “All the time” he confirmed.</p><p>“Then why do it?” There had to be simpler ways of interacting with your spouse while at work, right?</p><p>Eddie clicked the last of her harness and paused, starring at the buckle as if it would be the deciding vote in how he answered her. Katie realized belatedly that what she was asking was fairly personal and she’d literally met these two men about five minutes ago. She opened her mouth to apologize but Eddie leaned in to speak first.</p><p>“We’ve been married for three years, and we were friends long before that. He is the most important person in my life apart from my son, and I know Buck feels the same.” She nodded along, swallowing the emotions that threatened to bubble up at the softness of Eddie’s words.</p><p>“Even after all that,” he lifted his head to look at the spot where Buck was working overhead as he confessed “I still can’t believe he said yes. Not because I ever doubted our relationship, but” Eddie stopped for a moment, seeming to realize how much he was revealing to a total stranger. Katie was very much in the same boat, curious and encouraging, but self-conscious of their situation.</p><p>“I never thought I was allowed to be this happy, you know?”</p><p>Katie was struck breathless by his honesty and the way the words sat on her chest, digging deeper than the harness.</p><p>“Sometimes I’m struck…in awe” he winced at the words, though rolled his eyes a moment later. “and maybe a little dumb, at the fact that I get to call him my husband.” Katie couldn’t bear to interrupt his thoughts when she saw how soft and distant his smile grew. “We don’t do it for anyone else. It’s our secret way of celebrating how far we’ve come together.”</p><p>Strangely, Eddie’s explanation made a lot of sense to her. Clearly something had happened in Eddie’s past, but he was happy now and wanted to celebrate that. Who cared if it sometimes caused some misunderstandings or amusing anecdotes?</p><p>“What about you?” Katie jumped when his voice returned to its normal casual volume. What was he saying?</p><p>“I’ve got nothing that good” she admitted. “I’ve got nothing at all.” Might as well confess her sins since Eddie had laid himself out there for her. “I’m supposed to be meeting my mother for lunch. She is incredibly concerned with my love life even though I have no interest in hers. I wouldn’t hate meeting a cute, available firefighter, though, if all the guys are as nice as you two.”</p><p>Eddie’s face scrunched in contemplation before a more concerning smile bloomed on his face. “You know, I do owe a firefighter a favor. I’ll introduce you to him once we’re done here.”</p><p>Katie blinked. “Wait, really?” Maybe that would finally get her mother off her back – and she was not above a little setup now and then.</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded as Buck dropped a rope to pull her up. “I think you’ll really like Thomas.”</p><p>Huh. Maybe today wasn’t going to be such a bad day after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Buck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the times Buck had found himself in trouble with the Los Angeles Fire Department, this was the first time he felt entirely responsible. He was still debating whether to admit that, however; given that his darling husband was seated next to him, looking flustered and a little miffed, an argument could be made for sharing the blame.</p><p>Any endearing excuses he could have made in his defense were silenced by three rather unimpressed faces standing before him. It would have been comical to see Chief Alonso in the centre of Bobby and Alex (both with their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised), if all of that disappointed weren’t aimed directly at him.</p><p>It had been an honest mistake, really. And of all the things they’d said to each other on the job, this was probably not the worst.</p><p>Bobby had been telling them for years that one wrong word to the wrong person and there would be disciplinary action. At first, they’d thought he was exaggerating, trying to temper them antics – not an unreasonable request, Buck conceded.</p><p>They thought someone would put an end to it when Thomas bruised his foot and was out of commission for two days (though, apparently, he and Katie were celebrating their three-month anniversary next week so…that worked out all right).</p><p>Alex had been none too pleased about the fundraising incident but really, they should have been commended for how much money they’d raised.</p><p>Chief Alonso had them over for dinner once after he’d caught them in the supply closet and it was, in fact, the most uncomfortable dinner of his life. But, again, no harm no foul.</p><p>They definitely thought they were in for it when that woman started yelling at them about the sanctity of marriage but Bobby had talked her down (he’d also had them on hose duty for two weeks, like they were grounded, but Buck took his punishment and didn’t complain).</p><p>He never imagined that <em>this</em> would be the thing that got him into proper trouble.</p><p>Judging from the glare Bobby was levelling him, this was proper trouble.</p><p>“Explain to the Chief why I got a phone call from Captain Anderson about your conduct at the bridge accident yesterday.”</p><p>Buck gulped, face burning with the memory of the disconcerted look the captain had given him. He should have expected that Anderson would call Bobby.  He just assumed this would be a private meeting between Buck, Eddie, and Bobby; not a call to the calvary.</p><p>He shot a look at his husband who was also staring back at him expectantly. So, he was going to be no help at all apparently. Good to know. It didn’t help that he could see the barely contained laughter in Eddie’s eyes. Oh, he was good at hiding his smile, but Buck could always see what he was thinking in those pretty brown eyes of his. And Eddie was having a blast, not at all apologetic about the events on the bridge.</p><p>-</p><p>Chaos was everywhere. Seriously, everywhere. A transport truck had flipped over on the fourth street bridge, landing sideways across four lanes. Immediately, a pile of vehicles crashed into the disaster and now there was a line of traffic several miles long, require an all-hands-on-deck situation.</p><p>The 143, 118, and 22 were all called, along with local police for traffic control, to attend to the accident.</p><p>For all the chaos, there actually weren’t that many injuries. The driver of the overturned truck was promptly retrieved and transported to the hospital, but Chimney felt confident that the man would make a full recovery. The big challenge was clearing the road so all the angry drivers could resume their perilous journeys. A lot of coaxing and a lot of pushing made everyone exhausted, but eventually, a few lanes could be opened up while they awaited tow trucks and attended to the wounded.</p><p>Given the fluctuating necessity of the call, every crew was scattered and mixed around, depending on what was needed where. The paramedics from all three houses had formed a sort of telepathic bond, able to pass patients back and forth as needed while they worked at various stations. Buck and Eddie got sent to help out some of the crew of the 143 as they tried to move vehicles and drivers off to the side of the road.</p><p>Eddie was able to perform minor triage and Buck was happy to be his assistant – roles they frequently played throughout their career together. It came as no surprise that they would find themselves looking over a young woman to check for signs of concussion or other injury. So far, she’d answered every question as expected and didn’t seem to be slurring or fading in any way. She was, however, very interested in Eddie’s movements. Not overtly so but her eyes followed him as he moved around – even when Buck spoke to her – and her cheeks were turning red despite the warm afternoon.</p><p>Buck rolled his eyes, turning away from what was surely another infatuated woman doing her least subtle impression of a peacock in heat, to pack up their equipment.</p><p>“How can I ever thank you for all your help?”</p><p>Eddie, bless him, just gave a curt nod and a stiff smile. “No need to thank me, ma’am, I was just doing my job.”</p><p>Buck found himself smiling just at the thought of the man beside him. This was not the first time – and it would be the last time – that he was hit on at a scene (which was incredibly insensitive, right?). Buck would never deny that he’d checkout out Eddie’s ass at work. Especially when they’d first started dating. But he was allowed to do that because they were together. It was a consensual objectification.</p><p>Eddie always took the fans in stride; polite but firm, never encouraging in any way but never rude.</p><p>Sometimes his trust in Eddie was the only thing to curb his jealousy. Sure, Frank might call it an insecurity about his own worthiness; but Buck knew it was just protectiveness over the best thing in his life.</p><p>“Come on, when do you get off duty? I’ll buy you a drink.” </p><p>Could she not take the hint? Eddie was very clearly uninterested. Not that he blamed her for looking. He just hated that she tried to touch.</p><p>Eddie came back with the same tight smile. “I’m flattered but, I’m taken.”</p><p>“You were pretty good at giving last night. Your husband’s a lucky man.”</p><p>Even sitting in the Chief’s office, mumbling through an explanation of the events, Buck had no idea what possessed him to say that out loud. Calling it an instinct was wrong, but it had become a habit. Their friends had long grown accustomed to their flirting and innuendos so sometimes, one just slipped out.</p><p>One had never slipped out in front of a group of strangers who didn’t understand before. That had been the worst of it. Anyone who knew Buck and Eddie were on the other side of the road and thus, there was no buffer for the looks of confusion and horror on people’s faces when Buck finally looked up at them.</p><p>So yes, this time, a call from Captain Anderson was probably warranted and, given that this was not the first incident where his mouth had gotten away from him concerning his husband, maybe a meeting with Alex, Bobby, Chief Alonso made sense.</p><p>“Buckley, I don’t have to tell you why what you said was incredibly inappropriate, right?” He nodded at Alex but thought it best to keep his mouth shut. “You promised me we’d make it six months without you in my office.” Buck wisely didn’t point out that he had made it six months after making that promise. All the visits afterwards didn’t really count.</p><p>The Chief bristled a little at Alex’s whining tone but let Bobby speak next. “I’ve told you boys that you need to be more careful about what you’re saying and when. It’s fine when you’re at home, and it’s mostly fine at the station because everyone there knows you. But on a call? I was on the phone with Anderson for 45 minutes trying to talk him out of reporting you for Ethics violations.”</p><p>Buck winced, not realizing how long that call had been. “Thanks, Bobby.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me” he warned. “Guarantee that you will keep your personal lives to yourself when you’re on a call.”</p><p>Every interaction Buck and Eddie had had with patients over the years came flashing through his mind. All the times they’d loudly announced their marriage to one another, all the times they’d openly flirted with each other only for someone to misinterpret the situation. Bobby thought it was a rare occurrence for them.</p><p>“Actuall-”</p><p>“Yup.” Eddie snapped to Buck with wide eyes, encouraging him to shut up <em>right now</em>. “We promise Bobby. It was a one-time mishap. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>Eddie was clearly aware of how much of a lie that was. At least to Buck – but Buck had always been able to read Eddie better than anyone. Maybe the others wouldn’t notice their fib.</p><p>Buck made firm eye contact with the man in the middle. Chief Alonso had the power to separate them or fire them if it came to that. Something told him that the Chief wouldn’t. But he could; so, Buck kept an eye on him.</p><p>Franklin Alonso seemed to be staring right back at him, scrutinizing, looking for weaknesses. The only weakness Buck had was sitting beside him, so the Chief wouldn’t find anything. He hoped.</p><p>After a long moment, the man sighed long and loud. “This is your official verbal warning Buckleys-Diaz.” He addressed the two men – Buck was grateful to at least not be singled out the entire time. “Alex will be putting this incident in both of your files.”</p><p>“I’m starting a joint account for the two of you.” Alex rolled his eyes but nodded when the Chief gave him a look.</p><p>“You are also going to go to the 143 and apologize to Captain Anderson in person.” Buck gaped at Bobby’s demand. Surely that was too far. They hadn’t done anything wrong…</p><p>Okay, technically they had but Anderson was also a prude.</p><p>Buck nodded solemnly. “Will do.”</p><p>Silence filled the small office as the five men exchanged looks. Buck and Eddie were smart enough to wait to be dismissed but he had no idea what the others were waiting on.</p><p>“You realize you cost me 50 dollars, gentlemen.” They were not expecting Chief Alonso to shake his head good-naturedly at them.</p><p>Alex chuckled beside him. “I told you they wouldn’t last six months this time.”</p><p>Wait. What?</p><p>Eddie clicked faster. “Sirs, did you bet on us?”</p><p>Judging by the amusement in their eyes, Eddie was right. “Really?” Buck squeaked in disbelief. “Isn’t that a little unprofessional?”</p><p>He may be scared of them, but he had also proven that he had no control over what came out of his mouth sometimes. Buck cringed, wondering what his boss’s boss’s reaction might be.</p><p>Chief Alonso threw his head back and laughed heartily. “Son, the entire administration team has a casual bet about how long the two of you can stay out of our offices. Apparently, I had more faith in you than was warranted.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s fair.” Eddie grumbled a little too loudly.</p><p>“I think finding amusement in your lack of discipline rather than writing you up every time your name comes across my desk is perfectly fair.” The Chief levelled them with a look that had Buck sinking into his chair. “Don’t you?”</p><p>Both men were quick to nod.</p><p>“Now, I would like to get home for dinner as I’m sure we all would.” Buck and Eddie were finally given leave to rise. “Let’s table this discussion for the next time we see each other.”</p><p>“Which better not be in the next four months. I have my eye on a new laptop.” Alex called out as the two men were led out the door.</p><p>Once safely on the other side of the closed door, Buck released the tension he’d been carrying since he first sat down in the Chief’s office. Eddie leaned his wait against the opposite wall, trying to catch his breath. After a moment, the boys caught their eyes and smiled.</p><p>“So, we don’t change a thing?” Buck offered.</p><p>“That’s what I took away from that.” Eddie reached out to lace their hands together and led his husband home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end!<br/>Thank you so much to everyone who read this weird brain child and left comments and kudos. Keep spreading love!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is how it's going to go down: Buck and Eddie will flirt, someone will overhear, and chaos will ensue. There's <i>kind of</i> a plot but it's more about the boys being boys. </p><p>Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.</p><p>Check out my tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs">madamewriterofwrongs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>